


love you right

by animealyssa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, i guess?, just pure smut man, mentions of violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: after poe nearly dies getting captured by the first order, he vows from then on out he's going to love you the way you deserve.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	love you right

The past 24 hours had been the worst moments of your entire life. Poe had gone out on what was supposed to be a simple mission to retrieve some information on the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker, and was captured by the First Order in the process. But somehow, some way, your flyboy was alive and you thanked every god imaginable for it - and the First Order Stormtrooper defect that helped him get out. You had barely stopped crying and you thanked god for General Organa and her being so understanding of it, letting you just sit in your quarters at first to cry before making you go back out into the fray.

And now you were desperately waiting to see him land in the hangar on the transport ship. You were anxious and you had done your best to make it look like you hadn’t been crying for a day straight and like you hadn’t not slept since then. But you knew there was no hope for that. He’d see right through you anyway, he always did.

The General was at your side when he landed. She had her arm around your shoulders and held you in place until he was nearly at the two of you, then letting you go so you could go up and engulf him in a hug. He squeezed you back tightly as you buried your head in his chest, tears flowing from your eyes as Poe said you didn’t know what. None of what he said was registering to you as you were just so thankful that he was even alive to begin with. You two stayed that like for you don’t know how long.

“Lieutenant, please take the Commander to the med bay to get examined and then back to his quarters to rest. He’s earned it. And you rest while you’re at it. If you come back with bags under your eyes, you’re demoted.” General Organa said to you.

“Yes General.” you said back to her, leading Poe to the direction of the med bay. You were nearly there with him when he stopped you just in front of the hallway, pulling you to him. “Poe!”

“Just… stay. Please.” Poe said to you slowly. You nodded as you stayed in his embrace for as long as he wanted you to be there, feeling as he softly stroked your hair. "Just want it to be us." he said to you quietly. You sighed against his chest, feeling the tears in your eyes again as a Doctor called him into the med bay. You followed and watched as they patched up his wounds, did a full examination on him and then dismissed him to rest, as per Leia's orders.

The two of you walked hand-in-hand back to his quarters in silence, and then in more silence as he stripped his clothing minus his boxers off his body and got into his bed, you doing the same except stealing one of his shirts to wear. You crawled in next to him and he laid your head on his chest, pulling you as close to his body as you could possibly get. The two of you were silent was he wove his fingers into your hair and rubbed his hand in circles on your lower back. While your body wanted to rest, your mind was racing. You assumed his was doing the same thing, as you could hear his heart beating in his chest and his muscles were tense. You wanted to ask him what was going on in his head, but part of you knew. He was beat to shit when he got back, he was tortured beyond belief by the First Order. If he wanted to talk, you knew that he would.

“I thought I was never going to see you again. All my life it didn’t matter if anything happened to me… but now you’re my everything.” he said to you quietly, rearranging the two of you so you were under him as he propped himself up on his elbows to look down at you. “Thinking of getting back to you kept me alive.” he said again, pressing his lips to yours and capturing you in a kiss.

"I'm here Poe. I always will be." you said back to him gently as he rested his head in your neck, body still hovering over you but a noticeable tension now forming down under.

"I know baby. I know." he said.

With that, he kissed you again and from then on out it was all lust. His desire for you was fueled by his fear and realization that he could very well never see you again tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that. It was fueled by his regret for not loving you as much as he should have - which was going to change from now on. He was going to love you to the max - love you like you deserved.

Poe's hands trailed up your body under the shirt you stole from him, softly caressing every curve of your body. A few strangled, soft moans escaped your lips as he worked, eventually getting the shirt off your body all together. His arms wrapped around your body, pulling you close to him, but not to close so he could start kissing his way down your neck to your breasts.Gasping as he took one of your nipples into his mouth, you tangled your hands gently into his hair, taking note of his head wound from the First Order. Your back arched slightly against him, giving him more space to work with as you did so. His tongue swirled over your nipple delightfully and with every flick you felt yourself needing him more and more.

"Please... Poe, please..." you breathed out needingly. You felt him smirk against your skin as one his hands on your back trailed down to your ass, giving it a good squeeze and causing you to moan out.

"You're perfect... so perfect." he said to you, ripping your panties off your body and then sliding some of his fingers over your slit. You cried out as your head fell into his shoulder, hips bucking into him as he let his fingers dance around your folds, thumb paying attention to your bud. You were moaning so beautifully for him, not being able to form a coherent thought other than the thought to moan. You were nearly dripping wet now, heat in your belly starting to form as your only thought was that you needed him.

"Poe... oh god Poe!" you cried to him, dangerously close to an orgasm. He took his fingers off your slit and worked his boxers down his body, pulling them off. You spread your legs open for him as he took his length in his hand to line himself up with your needy cunt.

In one movement, Poe thrust himself inside of you, leveling out immediately leaving the both of you to let out a moan. He felt so good inside of you, filling you up completely. Poe placed his lips on your neck, biting down on it softly as he started to thrust in and out of you. At first he started at a moderate pace - never slow, because he's to impatient to hear you scream for that. He was holding your body in his arms as his hips snapped to meet yours, the sound of sex echoing in the room loudly. It was something you hadn't heard before - you could hear him sliding in and out of you because of how wet you were, which just prompted him even more to increase his pace.

Poe adjusted how he was positioned briefly, parting his knees a little bit more, before he started to pound into you. You screamed on first impact and soon after those screams turned into a mixture of that and moans, your walls starting to tighten around his cock. Your neck was bruised by now for sure, it had to have been since Poe took his lips off of it.

"Per-perfect-t. God how did I get so - fucking shi - lucky..." he moaned out as he felt his own orgasm coming closer. The next few thrusts he decided he was going to ream into you like nobody's business, headboard banging against the wall and animalistic moans coming out of his mouth.

You came first, screaming out his name as your walls tightened around his cock. Your eyes clamped shut as all you could see were stars, fire engulfing your body like gasoline as you rode our your high, your cunt convulsing around him. He came shortly after, spilling his seed inside of you as he did so, collapsing on-top of you with his muscles tensing. You were still panting when he pulled out of you, bringing your body to his once more.

You both didn't last long after that. Poe was asleep in a matter of seconds, his exhaustion taking over his body finally. You followed shortly after, falling asleep in the arms of your love.


End file.
